


waitin' on a woman

by danthezijn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet, Smitten Kouga, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, and kouga has a black handprint on his cheek, the one where you have a black stain where your soulmate first touches you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: The only thing Kouga feels when Kagome slaps him is relief.





	waitin' on a woman

**Author's Note:**

> title is 'waitin' on a woman' by brad paisley.
> 
> this story was supposed to be way longer and posted by valentine's, but instead my brain decided to not do that. instead, I've been writing every soulmate au under the horizon for this pairing, because they barely have any. the rest of this version might be posted, eventually, but for now it's all gonna be different.
> 
> all mistakes are my own.

The only thing Kouga feels when Kagome slaps him is relief. He just claimed her as his woman after all, and the black handprint on his cheek changing into a million colors proves his claim to be right.

 

It’s not like he knew for sure, before that, but wolves have been known to have more of an instinct for it than humans. It’s not just the stain where you first touch each other. It’s their smell, the way they sound, the way you feel when you’re around them. Kagome being able to see the shards might have been his primary reason for kidnapping her, but now that he thinks about it, there was something a bit more instinctual going on.

 

The fact that his cheek and her hand burst into colors at the same time is just fate cementing what was meant to be.

 

He can feel the eyes of his pack on him. None of them say anything, all of them knowing a day would come their leader would be slapped in the face. The black handprint on his face was hard to ignore, after all, and Kouga had never been ashamed of it even though he got told that he should be.

 

It didn’t matter to him. To a lot of people, the knowledge that your soulmate was going to be so upset with you that your first contact was going to be a slap to the face was something to be ashamed of. Something to hide, something you didn’t want anyone to know. Kouga always showed off his with pride.

 

To him, it wasn’t a sign of him upsetting his future mate. It was a sign of his mate being strong enough to stand up to him, whoever it was not afraid of him or the consequences. He wouldn’t want someone complacent, who would just go along with whatever he wanted and never challenged him in any way.

 

He’s glad his prediction was right.

 

Slowly lifting his hand up to his face, he grazes his fingers over the handprint. His eyes never leave Kagome, who’s looking at her own hand with shock. Whether it’s because she actually slapped him or because they’re soulmates, he doesn’t know yet. He would like to find out, though.

 

Instead of asking her, he slowly takes the hand from his face and reaches for hers. Their second skin-to-skin contact feels just as tantalizing as the first one, except this time it doesn’t leave a black mark. He rubs his thumb over her palm, watching in amazement as the different swirls of color finally settle. When his eyes shift to her face to look at her again, he sees that she’s shifted her attention from her hand to his cheek. Seeing that hers settled, his colors probably did as well.

 

The vortex of colors he’s holding in his hand is a beautiful mixture of purple, blue and gold. It glitters when the light hits it right. It’s gonna be a nightmare to be stealthy while hunting now, but if it means he’ll have Kagome by his side, he doesn’t care.

 

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, staring at each other, but he’s startled out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder. “You alright, Kouga?”

 

Turning around, he sees that it’s Ginta, the rest of his pack looking at him worriedly a bit behind him. He nods at them, jerking his head to the side as a sign that they should move on. Ginta and Hakkaku are the first to go as they start herding the rest away, leaving him and Kagome alone.

 

It’s silent for a while. He takes that time to look at Kagome properly. Her long, black hair is shiny but wild, probably because of the chase that happened right before his arrival. It looks more… healthy than any he’s ever seen, and he wonders how she does it. If she would be willing to teach him. Knowing her loyalty and kindness, considering she basically just offered her life to safe the little fox, she probably would. _If_ those feelings get extended to him as well, of course.

 

His eyes track the ends of her hair to her shoulders and neck. Delicate looking, very pale, beautiful. Her neck leads up to her chin, round and soft. Shiny pink lips, small button nose, beautiful deep brown eyes.

 

Eyes that are looking back at him.

 

If he had any more shame, he would probably blush. Instead, he tries to smile reassuringly at her. Now he’s starting to think that kidnapping her had not been the best idea. “Are you okay?”

 

One of his thumbs is rubbing circles on her palm, hoping it’s calming. Kagome nods in response. “I’m fine. It’s just… a lot.”

 

He hums in understanding, turning his hand so their fingers interlock. Her gaze flickers to it briefly before her eyes settle on his again. She finally smiles back, small and hesitant but still very beautiful. Kouga can’t wait to see where this will go.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think (and if you have a request!)


End file.
